


A life with you

by MellyVy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellyVy/pseuds/MellyVy
Summary: A domestic multiparter story that will follow the life of Markson, starting shortly after their engagement!Other members will also cameo~





	1. Characters

A life with you  
A domestic family fluffy Markson story

 

CHARACTERS

Mark / Tuan Yien  
Age chapter 1: 23  
Partner: Jackson Wang  
Family:

Best friend: Jaebum, Yugyeom  
Job: Martial arts teacher  
Personality:  
Quiet and shy, doesn’t like doing things without thinking things through properly, unlike the love of his life who loves to do things on impulse. Proposed to Jackson at age 21.

 

Jackson / Kayee Wang  
Age chapter 1: 22  
Partner: Mark Tuan  
Family:

Best friend: BamBam, Youngjae  
Job: Composer, rapper, singer  
Personality:  
Energetic and excitable. Loves showering his boyfriend with love. IMMEDIATELY SCREAMED YES when Mark proposed. Is the one to suggest moving to LA near Marks parents in order to get legally married.

 

Im Jaebum  
Age chapter 1: 21  
Partner: Youngjae  
Family:

Im Jinyoung (adopted son)

Coco (Dog)  
Best friend: Mark, Yugyeom  
Job: Filmmaker, Actor  
Personality:  
On the quiet side, but not as much as Mark. Enjoys his coffee and some quiet time, but also loves to run around in the yard with Coco  
Proposed to Youngjae when he turned 20, and moved to LA after their friends.  
Suggested the move

 

Choi YoungJae  
Age chapter 1: 19  
Partner: Im Jaebum  
Family:

Im Jinyoung (adopted son)

Coco (Dog)  
Best friend: Jackson, Bambam  
Job: Teacher  
Personality:  
Energetic and hyper. Loves to be busy and to have fun.   
Froze when proposed before shouting and hugging Jaebum and saying yes.

 

Im Jinyoung  
4 months (chapter 2)  
Family:  
Im Jaebum - Daddy  
Choi Youngjae - Papi  
Coco - Dog  
Personality:  
Happy, excitable. Loves running around  
Loves playing with is friends, and throwing sticks for Coco

 

Kunpimook Bhawakul  
BamBam  
Age chapter 1: 18  
Partner: Kim Yugyeom  
Best friend: Jackson, Youngjae  
Job: Student  
Personality:  
Extremely hyper and just wants to mess around constantly, but can be serious at times when needed. Cooks a lot and is neat, keeping the house clean.  
Was kicked out with Yugyeom when they got engaged as his mother refused to believe it was anything but a phase and thought it would snap him out of it.

 

Kim Yugyeom  
Age chapter 1: 18  
Partner: Bambam  
Best friend: Mark, Jaebum.  
Job: Student  
Personality: Somewhat energetic and playful, but in a more serious way. Grew up next to Mark and got to know him that way. Proposed to Bambam on his 18th birthday, even tho he wasn't 18 himself yet. Was rejected by his family after coming out and moved in with Bam and his family while dating, before they got kicked out when they got engaged. Moved in with Jackson and Mark after that and moved with them to the states


	2. First day of the rest of your lives

Jackson sighed as he finished cleaning the dishes, then ruffled his hair, walking out to the living room where Mark was watching some news. The younger flopped down and wrapped his arms around Marks waist, making the latter smile and play with his blonde locks. They had both gone blonde a little while ago, and it was cute how they kind of matched eachother while also both suiting the hair so well.  
“Something on your mind, Jacks?” Mark asked softly, turning his attention away from the tv and down to Jackson as he nuzzled at his side.

“Yes...” Jackson said with a slight whine to his voice and Mark blinked, wondering whats going on in his fiancees mind.  
“Is everything alright?” He asked softly, moving both hands to cup Jacksons face and make him look at him, frowning a bit as he saw the pout on his face.  
“Gaga, whats wrong?” Mark asked firmly.

Jackson hesitated for a moment before sighing.  
“We can never get married here... Not legally... If anything happens, we won't be able to even visit each other at the hospital..” Jackson said seriously and Mark blinked, biting his lip as he realized how right he was. Jackson moved his hands on top of Marks on his face and looked up.  
“I've..been thinking, and I mean really thinking intensely, and... I think we should move” Jackson said softly, studying Marks face for his reaction.

Mark looked thoughtful for a moment then looked at Jackson.  
“Gaga.. Where would we move? China isn't much better, you know”  
“I wasn't thinking china” Jackson mumbled and sat up on his knees, facing Mark fully on the couch. Mark raised a brow curiously, not seeing where Jackson was hinting at.  
“... I was thinking.. We rarely see your mom, and my parents are always up for traveling so.. LA?” Jackson said carefully, and Mark blinked surprised, getting thoughtful as he processed the option.

0LA? Gay marriage was legal in the states, and they would have the rights they wanted there. And Jackson was right, they would be closer to his mom that way, and Jacksons parents did love to travel, so they would be able to visit regularly... They would have to find new jobs again tho, but you can compose music everywhere and same with rapping and singing, so Jackson would be covered. And Mark could always ask at his old dojo if he could become a martial arts teacher there. It would be a pretty great idea, however...

“What about Bambam and Yugyeom? They are barely 18 and haven't finished school yet, much less ready to find jobs, we can't just leave them behind. They need us” Mark said seriously and Jackson lit up.  
“Aactually... I kinda brought up the idea to them earlier, and they liked it, and I was thinking they could come with!” Jackson said excitedly and Mark chuckled. It seemed that Jackson really had thought this out as much as he said.  
“Well.. if they want to come too.. Then I actually can't think of any reason not to go... It's a great idea, Gaga” Mark said seriously and gently caressed Jacksons cheek, smiling  
“You think so, Yien?” Jackson asked with a look that Mark knew meant he wanted to be reassured.  
“I really do, Kayee. I love the idea, I'm surprised we didn't think of it before”  
Jackson grinned then ran out of the room all of the sudden and Mark blinked in shock. What just happened?  
Before he had time to fully process it, however, Jackson ran back in, Bambam and Yugyeom in tow.  
“Thats great, Markiepooh, because we've been looking at houses!” Jackson shouted before sitting down next to Mark, laptop in his hands as he brought up some different houses. Mark chuckled lovingly and watched the younger couple sit down in the other couch.

“So you wanna come with us to the states?” Mark asked.  
“Why not? My mom hates me, and Mookies refuses to accept us getting married... Other than you guys, and Jaebum and Youngjae, I don't really have friends, or a job...” Yugyeom answered, fixing his brown hair uncomfortably.  
“Yeah and I can always make new friends anywhere, and my English isn't too bad either, so I'll be fine” Bambam added with a smile, shaking his head to get his red hair out of his eyes and Mark nodded.

The boys had been through a lot together the past year, with Yugyeom being rejected and kicked out by his family and rejected by his friends for being gay, and then they were thrown out of Bambams house when his mom found out they were engaged... The two might just be 18, but they were strong kids, and deserved better. Deserved a new start. And best of all, they could all get married, legally, in the states. Mark smiled and nods.

“Ok Jackson, what houses were you thinking off?” Mark asked and turned his attention back to his love, who beamed and started showing him.  
“Well, I was thinking we can ask our parents for early wedding gifts, so we can afford something really nice and proper! Like this one, its a 3 story house, and the basement is an apartment of its own, which is perfect for those two!” Jackson nodded at the teens, before continuing.  
“And it has plenty of rooms, so we can have guests or whatever, and a huuuge yard to play in, and even a small pool, which is important for both us, 'cuz then we can treat our muscles right!” Jackson turned to Mark with a grin. Mark leaned in closer to look the house over, and he had to admit it looked perfect. A bit pricy, but if both their families helped them out a little, they could easily afford it.  
“You really thought this through huh?” Mark smiled and looked at Jackson who nodded.  
“I really did.. I.. I even asked my parents already about helping out and they were thrilled to! They actually offered to pay half of the full price, so that we wont have to have too much of a mortgage!”  
Mark widened his eyes.  
“Really??” Jackson nooodded.  
“Oh my god....o...Ok!” Mark chuckled and nodded.  
“.... I guess we're moving to the states” Jackson beamed and cupped Marks face, planting a deep and loving kiss on his lips, and Bambam and Yugyeom grinned at each other excitedly. They were all getting a new start.

 

Within a month, their apartment was packed up and all the stuff was being shipped off to the states. Marks mom had agreed to help out too, and covered a large amount of the money for the house, and secured the purchase, so the house was already waiting for them. Mortgage free, thanks to their parents, and the four boys said their goodbyes to their best friends that they were leaving behind, Jaebum and Youngjae, before getting in a taxi to the airport and bordering a plane to the states.  
It was the first day of the rest of their lives, and boy were their lives going to keep getting better. They just didn't know by how much yet.


	3. Reunion

“Everyone, they're here!” Mark shouted out to get the attention of the other 3 men in the house, making them come running to help.  
“Oh my god already?? aaah! Can you believe we're all gonna be living next door to each other??” Bambam said excitedly, grinning as he ran outside to see the moving truck drive in, and Yugyeom hurried after his man to make sure he didn't get himself hurt by doing something stupid.

“Can you believe they have a kid?” Jackson said as he calmly pulled is shoes on, looking up at Mark who smiled softly.  
“A lot of things change in 6 months, Kayee Wang-Tuan” He said teasingly, taking Jacksons hand gently and entwining their fingers, their rings making a slight noise as they touch and Jackson grinned widely.

“I guess thats true.. Husband~” Jackson chuckled and kissed Mark softly before looking outside.  
“Ah, they're getting out of the car, we should help.. Youngjae should focus on the baby while the rest of us help with the stuff” he smiled before hurrying out, and Mark hummed in agreement, looking over at the car as Youngjae got out and gently removed a small infant from the babyseat in the back. He was amazed that he and Jaebum had been able to adopt, but they didn't have the best rights back home, so had decided to follow the rest of them to the states and marry.

Mark shook his head faintly in disbelief before following everyone and starting to help with the items. Jackson, even tho he said they should all focus on the stuff, was busy with Youngjae tho, cooing at the little baby.

“Youngjaaae, hes so cute, waaah..” Jackson grinned and looked up from the small boy to flash a grin at Youngjae.  
“I know right? We were so lucky to get him, hes an angel.. He barely even cried in the plane” Youngjae beamed proudly as he pat the baby boys back.  
“Whats his name?” Jackson asked, the couple having still been picking one last time they skyped. Youngjae looked down at the boy in his arms with love in his eyes.  
“Jinyoung... Im Jinyoung” he said softly. Jackson cooed again.  
“oh my goood, thats such a cute name, I love it... ah!” Jackson stood up straight  
“You and Jinyoung can chill in our house while we move your stuff inside, you should just focus on that lil angel and we'll get your house set up!” Jackson said with a grin, running to the back of the truck before Youngjae had a chance to say anything back, and Youngjae just started laughing.

“Oh well.. guess we can go check out their house meanwhile then, eh, Jinyoungie?” he smiled at his little boy who looked back up at him with big eyes while sucking on his pacifier. Jinyoung truly was a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was going to be part of chapter 2 (now chapter 3) but I decided I wanted to seperate the two parts and give an extra minichapter!
> 
> also, now you know why Jinyoung was a secret! Baby Jinyoung! He was such a cute kiiid!  
> http://orig12.deviantart.net/22a8/f/2017/099/2/9/a897c63b39aa959057a7ae7b1f4b4d88_by_mellywolf-db56pmz.jpg


End file.
